


who are you?

by seokjynerso



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Death, Gen, Horror, Necromancy, Reader-Interactive, drabbles inside! buy 1 get 3 free, how a prank changes everything, light references to my old articles, personality quiz meets short story, read the whole thing and you might get a bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjynerso/pseuds/seokjynerso
Summary: ❝ you’re my fifth season, because even if i try to see you, i can’t. ❞five questions. four colours. four characters. one autumn night. one prank gone wrong.who are you when tragedy strikes?





	who are you?

  **WHO ARE YOU?**

 

_Q1 | What's your favourite season?_

A. Autumn.

B. Winter.

C. Spring.

D. Summer.

 

_Q2 | What's the most important thing to you right now?_

A. To teach a lesson to the one that wronged you.

B. To protect yourself.

C. For things to become normal again.

D. Searching for answers to your current problem.

 

_Q3 | If someone had insulted you, what would you do?_

A. Attack them straight away, physically.

B. Try disproving their words.

C. Ignore them.

D. Wonder what have you done to them that they resorted to this.

 

_Q4 | Pick a horror movie theme._

A. Possession.

B. Murder.

C. The undead.

D. A mystery.

 

_Q5 | What's your most prized possession?_

A. An article of clothing.

B. A musical instrument.

C. Pictures (perhaps of yourself).

D. Something you think brings you luck.

 

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

 

If you answered mostly A:

**PURPLE**

_Gore Warning (Tord)_

 

Midnight had cloaked the world in deep purple. Your room was dark except for one source of light which was the computer on your table. You were still online, even at this time of the day. You'd always loved the night. You relished the silence, the privacy, the absence of eyes judging the tiltillating animations you watched.

As soon as you were lulled into a comfortable state watching one particularly interesting tentacle action, the light of the monitor began to flicker. For a split second, an image of a pale, faceless figure was displayed on your computer before the flickering stopped. You stared at the screen, trying to register what you just saw.

You rubbed your eyes, but they weren't playing any tricks on you. You did feel something strange about yourself, though. Your head was hurting badly and your room was spinning. A high-pitched beeping sound was ringing in your ears. The pain from all of this was excruciating. Maybe I'm tired, you thought, so you decided to turn off the computer and get some deserved sleep.

Before you could click the shut down button, you'd received a notification. Someone had sent you an email. You glanced at the name of the sender. It was Tom, the housemate that you despised so much. The email was titled 'GORE WARNING - DON'T CLICK', but you were undaunted. You were already desensitized by worse images from online shock sites, why should a little gore scare you?

You clicked on the email and downloaded the attachment. The media attached was in an .MP4 format, so you let it play automatically on your computer's media player upon completion. What filled your computer screen immediately after was a lyric video for the song Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows by Lesley Gore.

You slammed your fists on your keyboard.

_Tom's going to pay for this._

He knew that you hated the song more than you hated him, and he used the fact against you. The glowing embers of an anger in your heart turned into a burning rage. It set every fibre of your body alight, even overpowering your pain. The ringing in your ears faded into the pounding of your quickened pulse. You realized that you were losing your grip on your own feelings, but the anger felt good. A new, unknown strength flowed within you. You wanted to lash out, you wanted to hurt someone, you wanted to see blood一

You wanted to kill Tom.

 

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

 

If you answered mostly B:

**RED**

_Piéta (Tom)_

 

You were drifting off to sleep, carried away from reality by the soft, warm glow of midnight drinking when you heard the floorboards creaking. Your first guess was footsteps, but a greater pressure was exerted on the floor, signifying either something heavy was stepping on it, or someone was stomping along the hallway.

The footsteps were coming towards you, getting closer. When you left your bed and walked across your room, the stepping sounds paused, as if whoever was walking was listening to your movements, before resuming again.

You were inches away from the door when it suddenly swung open, revealing the face of your irritating housemate.

"Tord?" you asked, crossing your arms, "What do you want?"

Tord didn't answer. He only sauntered towards you, eyes wide and piercing. A gun was raised to your head.

"Die," he said.

His voice was laced with a second, deeper voice that didn't belong to him. A cold sensation crept at the back of your neck.

You used your full body weight to tackle him to the floor and twist the gun in a different direction. You tried to wrestle it from his grasp, but he was fighting back with a strength greater than you expected. You remembered sending a video of Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows to annoy him. Your intent was far from malicious. It was only a prank. You didn't expect that things would come to this.

A gunshot roared.

The loudness disoriented you, but surprisingly, you felt no pain. You look down and everything was red一the floor, Tord's hands, the blossoming pattern on his chest. The inhuman rage in his eyes dissipated, replaced by a shocked expression. He tried to speak, but his throat could only make gurgling noises.

Tord was dying.

You lifted him up from the cold floor and placed him gently on your lap. Like a perverse piéta, you cradled the body of the man who tried to kill you. It was a final gesture of respect towards a lost human life rather than genuine compassion.

Losing him was more like a good riddance. He was the one who did this to himself after all.

Nevertheless, you stayed with him until he took his last breath.

 

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

 

If you answered mostly C:

**ORANGE**

_Orpheus and Eurydice (Matt)_

 

Everybody's afraid of change. Change tears you away, violently, from the world you used to know. It destroys the sense of security in your life, since you no longer have anything comfortingly familiar to hold on to. The thought of being unable to go back to the way things used to be is a chilling one, especially when we remember that the illusion of normality is fragile. A single event can cause it to collapse like a house of cards.

For you, your world was shattered when Tom lay down Tord's still body on the living room floor. The unruly auburn hair crowning his serene face, combined with his closed lavender-pale eyelids, gave him the semblance of a person sleeping in peace. He was only a few days younger than you, but only now you noticed how young he was.

"Tord's gone," Tom said, matter-of-factly, "I killed him."

"How could you?" You almost screamed when you heard those words, "He's your friend... enemy... thingy..."

You still had a lot of things to spill out, but the words just wouldn't come.

"It was an accident." Tom told his side of the story, "He came into my room, angry at me. He brought his gun with him. I fought him off, but... it happened."

"What are you going to do now?" you asked.

"I don't know," he inhaled deeply. Then, he poised his body to leave the living room. "I-I need some time to think," he said.

As you watched Tom's shadow getting smaller and smaller, you heard the unmistakable sound of something sturdy falling a few feet from you. It was a leather-bound book. You picked it up and ran your fingers over the muted orange of old papers.

You can bring the one you love back from the dead, one of the pages from the book told you, just say these words一and never look back.

You were lost in fate's tortuous turns and you couldn't stand it anymore. You'd do anything to return to your old life. You'd do anything to maintain your reassuring illusion. Anything.

You said your incantations out loud and turned around. While you waited for a miracle to happen, Tord was left lying alone.

Seconds turned to minutes and you became more and more restless. You knew that he was slowly being restored to life, but the room was silent for too long. Did you say the words wrong? Was there a step you skipped? You longed to have a look, just to make sure.

In a moment of forgetfulness, you turned your head a little to the right.

A pale, featureless face greeted you.

You were shaken, but you kept your faith. You still believed that when all this is over, everything will return to normal.

It'll be like nothing ever happened.

 

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

 

If you answered mostly D:

**BROWN**

_Capgras Delusion (Edd)_

 

You woke up one morning to see your three friends already seated around the dining table, talking to each other. Usually, you're the one in charge of cooking breakfast, but today, Matt took over. The scrumptious smell of bacon was in the air.

Everything seemed normal until your eyes fell on Tord. He was only clad in his red pyjama trousers and an old black trenchcoat swung lazily over his shoulders. His bandaged chest was speckled with the brown of dried blood. Something happened to them last night, but you were kept in the dark about it.

"Hey, Tord," you called him, "aren't you cold in that?"

He didn't reply a word and just gave you an ice-cold stare. It made you almost drop your plate of bacon.

There was nothing familiar about Tord today. The one who was sitting opposite you looked like him, but he didn't feel like him. You failed to have the feeling of looking at a long-time friend when you stared at him. You felt like gazing at a total stranger instead.

Shaking your head, you chose to ignore the disconnection between the visual cues and your emotional response, continuing your day as normally as possible.

After everyone had finished eating their breakfast, you collected their used plates and stacked them into the sink. One by one, your housemates left the dining room.

But before Tord left, he shot one last look at you. His eyes gleamed a pale gold colour and he smirked.


End file.
